Say it if its worth saving me
by MovieLoverMF
Summary: Jackson returns home from the war, to deliver a message to a close friend that impact the whole company.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_**Lieutenant! Bring the gear! We need water and Bandages!" Upon hearing this she took off toward the group of men carrying her gear as well as other. She could hear the panic in their voices, running through the smoke she came upon the sight. Wade was hit in more places than one. She dropped the gear and stared in shock for a moment. "Lieutenant! Help him!" Pushing Melish aside she began working on the wounded corpsman, working quick she examined him and order the other men to do what they could. She was the company surgeon and somehow managed to get thrown into this little squad of some of the best men that she knew. The men watched as she made and incision and went in search to stop the major bleeding. Wade was telling her everything that he could and giving orders himself to the men on what to do. Finding the spot that was gushing blood she quickly clamped in a moved on to another one. **_

"_**Wade your going to be fine, hold on." She said as she made another incision. **_

"_**Wake up Wade!" She overheard Jackson almost shout out causing her to look up at the wounded man. **_

"_**Stay awake! I need you to stay awake!" She shouted coming up toward his face. Wades eyes fluttered open and looked straight at her. **_

"_**Momma . . . ." She looked over at the captain then back at wade. **_

"_**Stay with me Wade!" She shook him a little bit. **_

"_**I wanna go home . . . I wanna go home!" **_

"_**Please stay with me!" She shouted again.**_

"_**Momma . . . .momma . . . momm. . ." His eyes shut slowly they all stared in shock, he was gone, in the less than thirty seconds it took to storm the machine gun pit he was gone. **_

~*~

She jerked awake, breathing heavily; Alexandria Davis threw the covers off her and sat at the edge of the bed wondering what she had just dreamt. It was like she was there all over again, talking to the men and the captain, sighing she looked to the celine it had been months since she was discharged, shaking her head she looked down. A long red line traced the side of her knee, showing where they had to make the incision, she had been shot in the knee, well almost for the most part. Thinking back to when the corpsman ran up to her thinking her knee had been blown off. She had to convince the man that it was nothing just so he wouldn't amputate her leg at the time. Taking a deep breath she stood and walked over to the window, looking out at her land, filled with cattle and horses she smiled a bit. It was good to be home, but she would give anything to see any of them again. Focusing on the sound of a vehicle coming down the drive she groaned it was time to start to work day, her helpers were already starting to show up and from the way she felt, and the throb in her knee she knew this was going to be a long day.

~*~

Stepping out of the taxi he looked down the drive towards him home, he was finally home. Daniel Jackson began the long walk down the drive carrying he heavy green sea bag with him, dressed in his Class A's he had the biggest smile he had managed to get since he left for the war. Walking toward the big green house he noticed his mother walk out on the porch a smile just as big as his. His brothers ran in from the field where they had been working but, he did not see his father. His smile faded he remembered the letters from home of his father being ill and his mother begging for him to return. Stopping at the porch steps he looked up at his mother who had tears in her eyes. She practically jumped into his arms, causing him to drop his bags, his brothers were soon to join in on the hug.

"I'm so glad your home!" His mother held on to him not wanting to let him go ever again.

"We missed you Dan!" One of his brothers said gripping his waist. He smiled and they all gave him his space back.

"Where's dad?" Their happy faces turned to faces of dread and sorrow.

"I didn't want to tell you in my letters but . ." She paused with a crack in her voice. "Your father died six weeks ago." They were all silent, his face was like a stone, flat, and emotionless, he had learned not to show emotion well. He just sighed and looked down at the dirt road beneath his feet. He mother hugged him again before having his brothers take his bag up to his room. "Are you alright my son?" He gave a small smile and nodded.

"I'll be fine mom." She smiled giving him one last hug before following him up the porch steps and into the house.

"Go unpack lunch should be ready soon." He nodded and headed up stairs where his brothers were busy opening his bag and empting it for him. Rummaging through his things looking for anything interesting, valuables he had brought back from the war.

"Hey!" They both stopped and looked up at their brother caught in the act he smiled at them. "Shouldn't you be in school?" the both looked at each other.

"Mom teaches us now, she needed help with the farm she were homeschooled." Daniel walked over to the bed setting his cover down and looking at the pile of his things.

"Well I'm home now and your going back to school." They watched as their brother started to set things out organized.

"What's this Daniel?" Looking down at his brother who sat himself on the edge of the bed, he held out an envelope that had a familiar name scribbled onto it.

"It's a letter." Grasping the letter he looked down at it and sighed.

"From who?"

"A good friend of mine, he wanted me to give it to another one of my friend, she lives down the road a bit, I might take it to her later."

"Can we come?!" His brother piped up excited.

"No, this is something I'll do later on my own." They groaned causing Daniel to laugh.

"Why don't you go help Mom with lunch." He watched his brother leave quickly before turning back to the letter in his hands he sighed. It was from a good friend of his Irwin Wade, sitting down on the edge of the bed he stared at it, images of flashed through his mind of when his Captain took it from his breast pocket, the look on her face, the reactions from everyone. He sat for the longest time just staring at it before he dressed down into something more comfortable. Scratching his head as he came down into the kitchen with the letter in his hand. He looked over to his mother who had a questionable look on her face.

"I have to run a quick errand if that's alright mom, should be back before dinner."

"That's fine sweetheart take your time." He nodded and left, heading north like she had once told him. _"I'm four farms down north of where you live." _It was going to be a bit of a walk but he had to do it, he promised he would.

~*~

She groaned, her knee ached as she threw another bail on top of another. She was sort staffed today, unknown to her that half her crew had decided to take a holiday and with the few men that she had helping her she would have to do more work than what she had wanted to do. Grabbing one bail after the other, she soon found herself out of balance and falling to the ground. One of the workers was quick to help her up, as she tried to stand quickly pushing him away. It was degrading to her, she hated the thought of needing to be helped. Grabbing another bail she tossed it, it was only another few before she fell again.

"Miss. Davis you need to rest, we will take care of this." Looking up from her spot of the ground where she sat against a bail she sighed.

"Alright, I'll take a break." Standing she began the short walk back to the house, removing her gloves as she did, walking up the porch steps, she turned back as her name was called. Looking toward the workers her pointed down the drive she saw a single figure walking toward the house. Brushing the hair out of her eyes she turned back into the house to grab a drink before walking back out onto the porch waiting. As the figure got closer she could make out the familiar face and she smiled.

"Daniel Jackson!" She called out approaching him laughing with her smile as she hugged him. "What are you doing here!? Well I mean I'm glad you're here and not dead somewhere over there." He smiled stepping back.

"Alexandria Davis." She watched him for a moment. "I had to bring you something."

"Well come in and get out of this sun." She motioned for him to follow. The both took a seat out on the porch, looking out toward the hay fields that were currently being cut. Sighing she turned to him. "So what did you bring me?" He said nothing and handed over the white envelope with her name on it. "What's this?" Opening it up she read the long letter, he watched as her steady hands began to shake and she brought a hand to cover her mouth trying to hold back a wave of emotion that hit her. Calming herself down she turned to him and smiled, eyes watery from tears she did not cry, not yet at least. "Thank you for bringing this to me."

"Your welcome, he made me promise that if I made it to make sure it got to you." She nodded and turned away, not speaking or paying any close attention to him. "Well, I should be going." She looked up at him as he stood. "I'll see you around?" He asked stopping at the bottom step and turning to her.

"Yes." She nodded and watched him walk back down the drive. Looking down at the letter in her hands she couldn't believe what she had read. If only they hadn't been assigned that mission she wondered where they would be, or if she would have even ever had to have read this letter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_**Post dramatic stress syndrome." The men looked up and over at the lieutenant, who was reading through a small pamphlet that came in one of the medical packs. Looking up she smiled before speaking again. "Most soldiers who make it out of stressful situations such as war tend to find themselves with reoccurring nightmares or flash backs sometimes causing them to black out." **_

"_**Yeah like our job is really all that stressful now huh lieutenant." She laughed at Caparzo and continued reading. They all sat in a circle around a small fire, they had just been given and order to stand down for the night. The morning would be hell though considering their objective. They had to secure sector four in the morning, no one wanted to think about it though, it would be a tough assignment. **_

"_**So do you think we will have this syndrome lieutenant?" Mellish asked looking across the fire at her. **_

"_**Well it says that it doesn't necessarily happen in everyone but it could, there might be different levels, I don't know it just gives you the basics." She folded the pamphlet and tossed it into the fire.**_

"_**But you're a doctor aren't you?" Reiben asked looking to Caparzo. **_

"_**Yeah shouldn't you know all these terms?" Caparzo added and she tilted her head. **_

"_**You're a good shot right Reiben?" Reiben nodded and sat up straight Bragging almost. "But does that mean that you can pick up a sniper rifle and shoot from a mile away and still hit your target like Jackson?" Wade started to laugh a bit from his position next to the lieutenant. "Just because you're a good shot doesn't mean you're the best, doesn't mean that Jacksons the best either. I'm a field surgeon, I am taught how to help a man make it long enough to see a hospital surgeon on the other side." She looked back and forth between the men. "So I don't need to know every god damn term in the book and what it is in order to be good at what I do, do you understand what I'm getting at?" they all nodded and laughed along with her. **_

"_**Lieutenant?" Looking up she watched as the captain approached the group. "You and wade go get the supplies you need for the morning, I suspect heavy resistance." **_

"_**Yes sir." She said simply and quick, standing and walking toward supply along with Wade. **_

"_**Long day tomorrow Lieutenant?" she smiled as they walked side by side. **_

"_**Yeah, supposedly something to do with eighty-eight's but I'm not sure yet, the captain doesn't tell me anything really, but still you and me we will be ready." As they approached supply Wade stopped her. "Is everything alright?" **_

"_**Yesterday on the beach, it was mass caios, I just would like to know where you want me and when?" leaning forward she put her hand on his shoulder. **_

"_**You see a man hit, you help that man, no nit picking about it, help who you can, now some need more help than others you know that." Wade nodded. "But don't let me see you lining these guys up sorting out who needs what, and moving on not doing a damn thing like I see some of the surgeons doing. Help everyone you can." He nodded again and they gathered enough supplies that they could both carry easily before returning to the group.  
**_

~*~

Daniel had been working in the fields all morning, giving his brothers a break and some time for their studies. He had told his mother that night that he would do all the work from now on as long as his brothers got a better education than he did and not have to resort into joining the army. Throwing bails up into the truck as he moved them from one side of the farm to the next he had made good progress. His mother and brothers had brought him out drinks and snacks all throughout the day. It was nearing lunch time, the time where it got the hottest out. Looking up at the sky he gasped out of breath. He needed a break, looking towards the house he saw a figure approaching, hopping down from the truck he went over to great who he thought was his mother.

"Hello." Squinting, his eyes he focused on her.

"Alexandria?" she laughed holding out a plate and glass of lemonade.

"Yes, your mother sent me out here, she busy with your brothers." Taking the items from her hands he looked at her questionably.

"How long have you been here?" he motioned for her to follow him and the both sat down on the tail gate. Taking a sip of his drink as he did he set down the plate and cup.

"All morning." Cough he looked up at her in shock. "Your mom and I had stories to exchange." She laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"She didn't want to interrupt your work, she said that you were just so focused that nothing could break your goal for the day." He nodded, it was typical of his mother to forget about him, since he would tend to forget about his family and time when he was working.

"So what brings you over here today?" he asked taking a bite of his sandwich watching her.

"Well, yesterday I regretted not spending some more time with you, I mean that letter that you gave me really changed my focus, I totally forgot that you were there." He nodded.

"I understand, must have been something important in that letter, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It is too hard to talk about now." She smiled at him and watched as he began to eat his sandwich. "Your bleeding." He looked at her then at himself looking for whatever it was that she was talking about. "Your hand here let me see." Looking down at his hand he had blisters, common blisters from working hard.

"Oh it's fine, not like I'm shot or anything like that." She let go of his hand frowning.

"Just don't let it get infected now ok"

"Yes Ma'am!" He shouted sarcastically and the both laughed together. "We all missed you, after you left." She gave a weak smile and looked down at her hands nodding.

"I missed you guys too." She looked up and out at the field before her. "Then there is you Daniel Jackson, who I have to live with four farms down from mine how am I ever going to survive!" He laughed.

"Thanks! Now how many times did I save our asses, hmmm?" She giggled taking a sip from his drink. "Oh now since she's a lieutenant she thinks she can drink from my glass!"

"Quit being obnoxious!" He gave her a sweet genuine smile and stood looking toward the house, his mother was watching through the window as she scrubbed the dishes, she followed his eyes to his mother and smiled. "I guess she likes you." He turned to her.

"Yeah but she said you had a girl so I'm fine with that." She stood and began to walk back toward the house and drive. "I have to get going but, stop by sometime and ill do the same." She said over her shoulder smiling at him.

"She said what!" He tried not shouting back as he followed her path towards the house and watched her walk down the drive in the direction of her farm. "MOM! What were you telling her!" he approached his mother who was busy drying off her hands.

"You dear, you know Catherine has been waiting to see, all she ever talks about is you, you should marry her." Daniel rolled his eyes and walked over to the table and sat down. "Besides isn't Alexandria older than you?"

"She's my age." He stopped and shook his head. "Why are we talking about this, I never want to get married or fall in love don't you remember back when I was in high school I declared that!" his mother laughed and began to put the dishes away


End file.
